Pinky Boy
by baejinhoon
Summary: "Sweatshirt pink, training pink dan topi pink—membuat hyung semakin terlihat menggemaskan, rasanya aku ingin membawa hyung kabur dari sini sekarang juga." — Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon [PD101], WinkDeep, JinHoon.


**Pinky Boy**

 _baejinhoon © 2017_

.

Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon

[Produce 101]

* * *

Jihoon sudah membasuh wajahnya dan ingin berganti baju untuk bersiap tidur sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan beberapa trainee lain. Karena Jihoon adalah satu–satunya yang masih terjaga, ia turun dari kasurnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Bae Jinyoung berdiri disana dengan sebuah senyuman tipis terulas sempurna pada bibirnya ketika Jihoon membuka pintu.

"Baejin? Ada apa kemari?"

Jinyoung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jihoon, "Ingin berkencan denganku?"

Bibir Jihoon otomatis tertarik untuk mengulas senyuman, "Kemana?" ia bertanya, namun kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Jinyoung.

Keduanya berjalan melewati lorong, tangan kanan Jinyoung menggenggam tangan kiri Jihoon. Jinyoung menarik Jihoon untuk duduk disalah satu anak tangga menuju lantai dasar. Keadaan sudah sangat sepi dan gelap, hanya beberapa lampu yang menyala karena memang sudah terlalu malam. Keduanya terdiam dengan tangan yang masih saling, namun mata Jinyoung tak terlepas dari sosok Jihoon yang ada disebelahnya.

Jihoon tersenyum melihat Jinyoung yang terus memandangnya, "Ada apa, Bae?"

"Tidak ada apa–apa," ujar Jinyoung, "Hanya merindukanmu."

Kekehan Jihoon terdengar, ia menusuk–nusuk pipi Jinyoung gemas, "Kita selalu bersama satu hari ini, sayang. Bahkan Minki–hyung sampai jengah melihat kita berdua terus menempel."

"Kita tadi latihan sayang, berbeda dengan sekarang."

Jinyoung menarik Jihoon untuk mendekat kearahnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan menempatkan Jihoon diantara kedua kakinya. Sedangkan tubuh Jihoon bersandar penuh pada tubuhnya. Jinyoung melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jihoon dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi kepala Jihoon.

"Nyaman sekali." Jinyoung bergumam sembari memejamkan matanya, "Hyung baru selesai mandi? Wangi sekali."

Kepala Jihoon menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah mandi sedari kita selesai latihan."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Namun, keheningan yang mengisi bukanlah keheningan yang canggung, justru keheningan yang nyaman. Dimana keduanya bisa mendengarkan detak jantung satu sama lain. Jihoon memainkan tangan Jinyoung yang masih melingkari pinggangnya.

"Baejin." Jihoon bersuara memanggil kekasihnya. Tangannya menepuk punggung tangan Jinyoung, perlakuan Jihoon membuat sang kekasih membuka matanya dan bergumam menjawab panggilan Jihoon. "Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku."

Kedua alis Jinyoung terangkat, "Tiba–tiba sekali."

Jihoon mengembangkan senyuman manis, "Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Baiklah," Jinyoung menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Jihoon ikut bangun. Ia berbalik menatap Jinyoung, "Lagu apa?"

Untuk beberapa saat Jihoon berpikir, sebelum berucap, "Nyanyikan bagianmu di Spring Day, aku ingin mendengarnya."

Jinyoung mendengus pelan, "Hyung sudah memintaku menyanyi lagu itu berpuluh–puluh kali. Tidak ingin mendengar lagu lainnya? Hyung ingin aku menyanyikan bagian itu karena itu juga bagian menyanyi role model tersayangmu itu kan?"

Jihoon tertawa melihat tatapan kesan Jinyoung. Ia menepuk pelan pipi sang kekasih, "Ayolah, Baejin."

Tangan Jinyoung meraih tangan Jihoon, menggenggamnya erat dan mengecupnya sekali. "Apa imbalannya?"

Bibir Jihoon merengut lucu, ia menendang kaki Jinyoung. Hal itu membuat Jihoon tampak menggemaskan dimata Jinyoung. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jinyoung mengecupi pipi Jihoon tanpa henti. Membuat Jihoon memukul dan menendang Jinyoung bertubi–tubi, namun tak membuat Jinyoung berhenti. Yang lebih muda tertawa pelan karena pemberontakan Jihoon, setelah puas ia berhenti, kemudian menangkup pipi Jihoon.

"Sweatshirt pink, training pink dan topi pink—membuat hyung semakin terlihat menggemaskan, rasanya aku ingin membawa hyung kabur dari sini sekarang juga." Jinyoung mengusap pipi Jihoon yang memerah, "Jihoon–ie menggemaskan sekali."

Bibir Jihoon mengembangkan senyuman tipis, "Apa–apaan, panggil aku hyung, Baejin."

Jinyoung kembali membawa Jihoon kedalam pelukannya, "Tidak mau—habis, pacarku menggemaskan sekali."

Jihoon mendengus, namun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jinyoung. Menikmati bagaimana detakan jantung Jinyoung yang terdengar indah ditelinganya. Dan tak lupa hangatnya tubuh Jinyoung yang merengkuhnya. Juga, kecupan Jinyoung pada dahinya.

"Aku sayang Jihoon–ie," ujar Jinyoung, "Sayaaaaang sekali."

"Aku juga sayang pada Baejin."

* * *

END

* * *

my very first winkdeep ficlet, hope you guys like it. masih canggung nulis winkdeep, tapi aku bakalan berusaha lebih baik lagi kedepannya. so, see you on my next story.

 ** _—baejinhoon_**


End file.
